


a one night stand to a lifetime commitment

by jjpgyeom



Series: GOT7 Mpreg [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based in 2014, Bisexual Jackson Wang, Drunk Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stand, Pregnant Bambam, it's just horrible tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjpgyeom/pseuds/jjpgyeom
Summary: Bambam has a one night stand with Jackson Wang, the most popular male on their college campus. He thought that was the last time he was ever going to see Jackson, but all the changes when he becomes pregnant.





	a one night stand to a lifetime commitment

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2014 and it’s horrible, but I want to share my GOT7 stories here on AO3. I don’t know what the hell I was on in 2014, but please excuse my horrible writing and any other shit that doesn’t make any sense, lol. Also, the title is horrible, but I needed a title. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! Sorry for any type of errors! 
> 
> Note: In my mpreg!AU's the pregnant one is going to be called mom/mama/mother and other variations of mother, if you do not like that or it makes you uncomfortable, then I suggest you don't read. Thank you.

 

Bambam woke up to the ray of light hitting his face. He groans turning over snuggling to the soft, but hard object next to him. The object grunts in discomfort making Bambam open his eyes. He sat up straight staring down at the object in horror.

The object is, Jackson, Jackson Wang, the most wanted male at Park University.

He is not only the most wanted, but he is going to graduate at the top of his class in the spring of 2016. It’s still 2014, but he is academically smart and everybody knows that he going to be somebody once his leaves college. All the females in campus would die to be Mrs. Wang, the wife of Wang Jackson. Hell, even the males on campus would like to be Mrs. Wang (even if it’s not possible). Well, Mr. Wang they can, since Jackson is an open bisexual man.

“Shit.” Bambam curses. How the hell did he end up in the same bed as _The_ Wang Jackson? Wait. Why is he is the same bed in the first place? And… “I’m naked!” He shrieks.

“Ugh…” He hears Jackson groan.

Bambam slaps his cheeks, trying to get himself to move. “Okay, just get up as quietly as possible, get dressed and then leave quickly.” He says to himself. Bambam pushes the covers off of him avoiding looking down at his lower body that his knows that is naked. He gets up hissing in pain as soon as he does. Yeah, he bottomed last night _. No shit. You had sex with Jackson Wang, there is no possible way you could have topped him!_ A blush makes its way onto his chubby cheeks as he feels something leak out of him and drips down his sore thighs. _He came in me!_

As soon as he bends down to pick up his boxers off the floor a deep, hoarse voice spoke up behind him. “Hey.”

Bambam froze. _Shit, so much for leaving as fast as possible._ He stands up straight putting on his boxers before turning on his heel to stare at a Jackson, who is leaning against the headboard with his arms crossed over his well-built torso.

Jackson scratches the back of his head. “Um, I have no idea who you are, sorry.” He says.

Bambam nods. “Same.” He lies. Of course he knows who Jackson is.

“Good, I guess.” Jackson said, nodding back at Bambam. “Do you go to Park University?” He asks Bambam who is still standing on the other side of the bed in only his boxers.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Oh really? What year are you?”

“Second.”

“Oh, cool. I’m in my third. How old are you?”

“Nineteen.”

“I’m twenty-one.”

Bambam nods his head at the information that he already knows. _I need to get the hell out of here._ He thinks glancing around the room looking for his clothes. He spots his shirt and pants on the floor in front of the door and walks over to them putting them on quickly.

“Um, I have to go.” He says once again turning around to meet the eyes of Jackson.

The elder of the two nods getting up himself and puts on his own boxers and shirt. “I’ll walk you to the door.”

Bambam shakes his head. “No, no it’s fine.” He declines.

“No, let me. It’s the least I can do.” Jackson says walking over to Bambam.

“Okay.”

The two walk out of Jackson’s room and walk over to the front door, awkwardly standing there.

“Well, bye. I guess.” Bambam says turning around opening the door.

Before he can get one foot out the door, Jackson grabs onto his arm. He turns his head staring at Jackson with annoyed eyes. All he wants to do it go home, eat, take some pain killers, take shower, and go back to bed. “What?”

“Um…” Jackson begins letting go of the younger’s arm. “Can you not tell anyone about this?” He asks.

Bambam raises an eyebrow.

“I-It’s because, well I have reputation and all, and you know the whole top student thing going on.”

Bambam sighs. “I wasn’t going to tell anyone to begin with. One night stands aren’t my thing and they never will be. You know, I feel so ashamed of myself, for getting drunk and having sex with some stranger.”

“Oh.” Jackson is taken back by his answer. “Well, then thank you. I guess and sorry.”

“No problem.” And with that Bambam left Jackson’s apartment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s been about one month since Bambam and Jackson had sex and that was the last time they have ever spoken to each other. Bambam sees Jackson at school more than he used to and he doesn’t like it. Every time he sees Jackson, he remembers bits and pieces of what happened That Night. (He’s been calling the one night stand That Night.)

There are times when they make eye contact in the student union and Jackson gives him a small smile, while he gives the elder an eye roll. Bambam wants nothing to do with Jackson; he hates how he gives him smiles when they make eye contact. He hates how Jackson begged him not to say anything. He hates Jackson Wang, for making him feel like a cheap whore.

Bambam didn’t think he was going to lose his virginity to some guy who gives no shit about him. He thought he was going to fall in love with someone and have a passionate night with them, showing each other how much they love and care for each other. No. He ended up losing his virginity to some guy who only cares about his reputation. Oh, and the best part is, he barely remembers what happened That Night. The last thing he remembers is going to some party his senior Nichkhun invited him to that was for all the non-Korean students and talking to some Chinese girls and them giving him drink after drink.

“Fucking bitches.” Bambam mutters as he is walking to Biology class. They are the reason he can’t remember anything that happened That Night. If they didn’t get him drunk, then he wouldn’t have slept with Jackson.

He gets to his class that is already half way filled with his fellow college classmates. He smiles as he sees his good friend Yugyeom sitting on top of the desk with a certain red head standing between his legs. 

As he gets closer to his seat and the couple, he could hear oh so manly giggles making their way out of the red heads mouth. Yugyeom has his arms wrapped around the red head whispering into his ear. Bambam could see the blush on the red heads cheeks as he gets to his seat.

“Good Morning Yugyeom and Mark hyung.” He greets the couple.

The red head–Mark–takes Yugyeom’s arms off of him and turns around to greet the Thai male, “Good Morning Bam-ah,” Mark smiles at him.

“‘Sup.” Yugyeom said getting off the desk and pulling Mark towards him.

Mark squeals as he feels Yugyeom’s arms around his waist, “Yugyeom-ah!” Mark has a deeper shade of red on his cheeks. Yugyeom just smiles and gives his boyfriend a kiss on the nape of his neck.

Bambam sets his things down chuckling at the now bickering couple. Yugyeom and Mark have been dating for the past few months. The two met the annual party for non-Koreans last year.

The party is mainly for the non-Korean students, but Korean students are invited as well. Being only a freshman, Bambam didn’t want to go since he didn’t want to make any mistakes and give in to any temptation. His friend Yugyeom went with his cousin Jinyoung and his boyfriend Jaebum who is friends with the host of the party. Long story short the couple ended up ditching Yugyeom leaving him alone with a room filled with foreigners. He got approached by many people, but he rejected them until a small red head asked if he wanted a drink. After that is history. The two are in a relationship and are very happy with each other.

The professor walks in asking everyone to sit down and telling the ones who don’t belong in his class to leave. All the students begin to sit down and take out their books.

Yugyeom took hold of Mark’s hand walking him to the door and giving him a kiss before the elder leaves.

“I see things are going well with you two.” Bambam comments as soon as Yugyeom gets back.

Yugyeom smiles, “Yeah, things are great.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day Bambam and Yugyeom are in the student union having lunch and talking about random things when their friends Jungkook and Junhong both sit down.

“What’s up, ma homies!” Jungkook greets grinning up at the two best friends.

Junhong rolls his eyes at his best friend then smiles up at the other two. “Hello, my dongsaengs.” He greets them.

“Hey hyung and Jungkook,” Both Bambam and Yugyeom greet back.

“You have been hanging out with Yoongi hyung too much.” Bambam says, pointing up at Jungkook’s black cap that says “swag” in bold white letters.

“Hey, it’s not my fault. He is dating Jimin and his good friends with Junnie’s boyfriend Yongguk.” Jungkook says, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, yeah that idiot says “swag” a lot as well.” Junhong said, talking about his boyfriend Yongguk.

The four friends went on talking about the most ridiculous things, when all of a sudden Bambam got this rush of nausea. He didn’t know where it came from, but he needs to get the hell out of the student union. Quickly grabbing his things, he took off saying a rush “later” to his friends. He ran as fast as he could to the restroom, he made it to the restroom stall and throws up his breakfast and lunch. When he was done he heard a soft knock on the door. He groans leaning against the stall wall.

“Bam? Are you okay?” He hears the worried voice of Yugyeom.

Bambam sighs resting his hand on his stomach. “Yeah,” He softly says.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” He says again getting up. He opens the door and sees his best friend and Mark both staring at him with worried eyes. “Guys, I’m fine.” He walks over to the sink rinsing out his mouth trying to get rid of the vomit taste.

Mark glances over at his younger boyfriend not convinced. Yugyeom nods then walks over to Bambam who is drying his hands with a paper towel. “Why did you vomit all of a sudden?” He asks.

Bambam shrugs. “I’m just as clueless as you. Maybe it was something that I ate this morning. I did buy some milk from this little boy this morning. That could be it.” He picks up his back pack from the stall walking back to his friends. “Guys, I’m fine. Okay?” They both nod. “Now, let’s go back.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mark being worried elder he is for his dongsaeng, made Bambam go to the doctor the next day. Bambam didn’t want to go, but he didn’t want hear the elder’s concern voice for him anymore.

Bambam walks out of the doctor’s office feeling nothing. His body feels numb. He doesn’t know what to feel. Happy? Sad? Angry? Scared?

 _“Congratulations Mr._ _Bhuwakul_   _you are six weeks pregnant!”_

Bambam decides not to go to school. He doesn’t know how he’ll act if he sees Jackson, the father of his baby.

He has to tell him, but when? How is Jackson going to react? Is he going to blame Bambam? Is he going to make him get rid of the baby?

Bambam shakes his head, his hands instantly going to his stomach. He can’t get rid of his child, he can’t. It is not the baby’s fault that he and Jackson didn’t use a condom.

_I’m screwed._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day Mark and Yugyeom went over to Bambam’s apartment to see what is going on with him. Bambam didn’t call or text them about the appointment.

“I’m pregnant.” Bambam tells them as they all are sitting down on the living room couch.

Yugyeom’s jaw drops as soon as the words leave him mouth, “W-What?”

Mark sighs. He had a feeling that Bambam was pregnant. Without knowing the younger began to act a little different a couple of weeks ago. Mark being a medical student he figured out that Bambam could be pregnant. After he got a call from Yugyeom and seeing Bambam after vomiting his theory was becoming more real. That is why he forced the younger to go to the doctor. He couldn’t just tell Bambam that he could be pregnant, plus he wasn’t sure himself.

“Who’s the father?” Yugyeom asks after a moment.

Bambam swallows hard. “Jackson Wang.” He whispers, lowering his head. He couldn’t look at his friends. He felt so ashamed of himself. Before his best friend and Mark could ask any more questions he went on to tell them how. “It was about a month ago. I went to that party for the non-Korean students and these two girls kept giving me drink after drink. I don’t remember what happened after that, but I woke up the next day, naked in Jackson’s bed. He didn’t say much and we both thought it was best not to talk about it.” Bambam has his hand on his stomach. It has been only a few hours since he found out that he was going to be mother, but his mother instincts are already coming out.

Mark sadly smiles at the younger. “Bambam, it’s okay.”

Bambam shakes his head, “Not it’s not! This baby wasn’t made out of love! They were made out of some drunken one night stand!” He shouts at the elder.

Yugyeom being the protective boyfriend he is gave his best friends glare. “Hey, there is no need to shout at Mark hyung he is only trying to help you.”

Mark shakes his head at his boyfriend. “It’s fine.” He turns over to Bambam who is biting his lip. “Are you going to tell him?” He softly asks, not wanting to upset the younger.

Bambam nods his head. “I just don’t know when.” He replies.

Mark nods. “How many weeks are you?”

“Six.”

“Is everything fine, with you and the baby?”

“Yeah, everything came out good. The doctor said that the baby and I are healthy.”

The rest of the night they all talked about the baby and other things forgetting Jackson.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Three weeks later Bambam decides to tell Jackson. He can’t hide it anymore from the elder, since he is beginning to show a little. A small bump is beginning to appear and very soon he is not going to be able to hide it with oversized shirts and sweaters anymore.

For those three weeks he was going to tell him, but chickened out in the end. No one else but Mark and Yugyeom knows about him being pregnant. He plans to tell his family and other friends after he tells Jackson.

Bambam saw Jackson in the library sitting down surrounded by books. He is hesitate to go up to him since it seems like he is studying, but it is now or never.

“Hey.” Bambam shortly says, standing in front of Jackson’s table.

Jackson stops what he is doing and stares up. “H-Hey,” His eyes widen at the sight of Bambam. It had been about two months since he has seen the younger. He has seen the younger around campus, but he didn’t go up to him since he and Bambam decided it was best not to talk. “What’s up?” He asks.

Bambam clears his throat. “Can we talk?”

Jackson stares at him with confusion. “Okay, but what about?”

“In private,” Bambam quickly says.

Jackson raises an eyebrow, but nods anyways, “Yeah sure. Just let me pack my stuff and we’ll go to a café.” He says, closing all the books and begins to put his things away.

“Okay.” Bambam softy says.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The duo is now at a café not too far from the campus, but far enough where there are not many students from the university.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Jackson asks after taking a sip from his coffee.

Bambam plays with the napkin in his hand. “What I need to tell you is that I’m…” He trails not sure how to tell him. This could only go three ways: one, with Jackson being okay with it and tell him that everything is going to be fine and they’ll figure something out. Two: where Jackson tells him he is lying and he just wants money from him. Or three: if it is true, Jackson will tell him to get rid of it.

“You’re what?”

Taking a deep breath Bambam, finally says what he has been wanting to Jackson for the past three weeks. “I’m pregnant.”

Jackson chokes on his coffee, coughing trying to catch his breath. “What?” He asks with wide eyes.

Bambam bit his lip. “I’m pregnant.” He says again.

Jackson sighs, running his hand threw his hair. “Are you sure?”

Bambam nods. “Yeah, I’m sure. I went to the doctors. I have the paper if you want to see it.” He says.

Jackson shakes his head. “No need. I believe you.” He pauses, figuring out what question to ask next. “How far along are you?” He asks a after a moment.

“Nine weeks.” Bambam answers.

“How long have you know?”

“Three.”

Jackson snaps his head at the younger. “Three? And you barely tell me now!” Jackson yells.

Bambam flinches at the elder’s voice. “I-I’m sorry. I d-didn’t know how to t-tell you.” He quickly replies.

Jackson takes deep breath. “Sorry for yelling at you. It’s just that why did you wait that long?” He asks, wondering why the younger waited so long to tell him.

“I didn’t know how to. I couldn’t just go up to you in the student union and tell you in front of your friends and the other student body that I’m pregnant with your child.” Bambam answers with anger in his voice. Does Jackson think he wanted to keep this from him? It was hard for him to just walk over to Jackson in the library. “Do you know how hard it was for me to keep this from you? I wanted to tell you sooner, but I was too scared to.” Bambam says with tears swelling up at the brim of his eyes.

 _Shit._ Jackson didn’t mean to make him cry. “Hey, don’t cry. It’s not good for the baby.” He softly says. Bambam nods grabbing a napkin and wiping his tears. Jackson watches as Bambam places his hand on his stomach and rubs it.

“ _Mâe is sorry."_ Bambam muttered, in what Jackson assumes is Thai.

“You seem to have grown used to the baby already.” Jackson comments as he continues to watch Bambam talk to his, no wait, _their_ baby.

Bambam hums. “Yeah, yeah I have.” He says smiling down at his stomach. “I have known of them for three weeks and they are growing inside of me, so I kind of have to get used to them.” He adds.

Jackson nods playing with his hands. He wants to feel the younger’s stomach. He can clearly see a bump underneath Bambam’s shirt, but it would be too weird for him even though the baby Bambam is carrying is his as well.

“I think we should go to my apartment and talk more about it there.” Jackson offers.

“Yeah, I think so too.” Bambam says.

With that they both leave the café with a heavy silence taking over them going over to Jackson’s apartment.

 


End file.
